herofandomcom-20200223-history
Davis Motomiya
|enemies = |type of hero = Leader}} Davis Motomiya is the main protagonist in Digimon Adventure 02. His partner digimon is Veemon. In the English version, he is voiced by Brian Donovan who also voiced Rock Lee from the Naruto series and Salty from Alpha and Omega. In the Japanese version, he was voiced by Reiko Kiuchi in Digimon Adventure 02 along with movies, later voiced by Fukujūrō Katayama in Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna. Appearance Personality Davis is not a smart boy, but he is a brave warrior. He always hates doing something evil to his friends, but when had more contact with Tai and the ancient DigiDestineds, he discovered that to help a friend, sometimes you have to do evil things to them; because of that, Davis didn't know what true friendship is. After meeting Veemon, he became his best friend, and does everything to help a friend. According him, he could be injures Veemon if he become a evil digimon. He was in Tai's soccer team, and studied with Kari, and gets a crush on her. He is a rival of T.K. Takaishi, and is the best human friend of Ken. Background Davis was kidnaped by Myotismon with his family, so, because this, become a DigiDestined. He live with his parents, and his hassling sister. Digimon Adventure 02 After going with Tai, Kari and T.K. to the Digital World, he met Veemon and gets a digivice and the D-terminal, which, using the found Digi-Egg of Courge, can digivolve Veemon to Flamedramon. After that, Tai gives his googles to him, and now, he is responsible for protecting and saving the digital world, as the ancient DigiDestineds did before him. Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon Four years, evil digimon named Diaboromon resumed his reign of terror on the Internet. Davis was on his way to soccer practice when Izzy contacted him to fill him in on the situation but on the way, he met some kids who confused him with talk of jellyfish, not knowing that the Kuramon were bio-emerging via e-mail, so while Tai, Matt, and their Digimon entered cyberspace to battle Diaboromon once more, the others had to track down the Kuramon. But when Davis learned that Kari, T.K. and their Digimon had gone to help their big brothers and Omnimon, he demanded that he should go as well. However, his urge to get in was all part of Diaboromon's revenge plan—as the entire Kuramon swarm emerged from the gate before heading to Tokyo Harbour to assimilate into Armageddemon. After Imperialdramon Paladin Mode managed to destroy the monster and the DigiDestined used their Digivices and the spectators' cell phones to capture the Kuramon, Davis remarked how tired he was. Digimon Adventure tri. Reunion He, Yolei, Cody, and Ken are defeated by Alphamon and went missing. Future When Tai awakens in a facility where he finds a severely wounded Daigo Nishijima and the missing DigiDestined along with the real Gennai encased in cryostasis. As Daigo reveals that the five were captured after they discovered King Drasil's plan, Dark Gennai appears and starts the facility's self-destruction system, revealing that there is a way to send them to the Real World using the capsules, but there is only one capsule left, thus one of them must stay behind. Daigo decieves Tai into entering the capsule, sending him with the others as he dies from his wounds. They are then sent to a hospital as mentioned by Izzy while informing Matt by their cellphones. Three months later since Ordinemon's destruction at the hands of Omnimon Merciful Mode, the four DigiDestined are finally recovered after being hospitalized. Quotes *"Hey, the weirdest thing just happened. This new kid said I reminded him of someone. He probably thinks I'm a movie star." *"You want courage? I'll show you courage. Digi-Armor Energize!" *"Digi-Armor Energize! *"Golden Armor Energize!" *"No, I'll never retreat! Not as long as there's a fighting chance! I've never quit before and I'm not going to start now! As long as ExVeemon is willing to fight, I'm backing him." *"MaloMyotismon was making my blood boil so I wished ExVeemon was strong enough to stop him, then there were three of them." Trivia *He has Digi-Eggs of Courage and Friendship. External links * http://digimon-adventure.wikia.com/wiki/Davis_Motomiya Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Damsels Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Fighters Category:Monarchs Category:In Love Category:Dimwits Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Love Rivals Category:Neutral Good Category:Movie Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Outright Category:Loyal Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Successors Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Protector of Innocence